


Mari and Luisma

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Jorge R Gutierrez, Sandra Equihua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A nervous and uptight man named Luisma who ends up meeting the ghost of a creepy yet sweet girl named Maricarmen a.k.a Mari that had been murdered by Zoe Aves and her mother Carmelita.





	1. Chapter 1

After Mari's funeral,a man with black hair, brown eyes, tan skin, wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, blue newsboy cap and black shoes named Luisma crosses to the other side and makes his way into the woods. “This shouldn’t be so hard. It's just a song. Now with determination and a clear head, Luisma tries again, this time pretending that Sophia is there with him to sing a song to. “Ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha. Dang child leave this house. Pick a flower Pick a flower Pick a flower.”

It had come out so perfectly. But then something felt different with the air and his surroundings as the night grows slightly dark as clouds cover the moon. Suddenly, he hears a musical box being played right behind him. Turning around as the clouds depart, Luisma is met with an unexpected sight. Leaning against the base of the tree stood a girl just a little younger, perhaps eighteen or nineteen, her black hair brushed back and her bangs covered her eyes, wearing a schoolgirl outfit consisting of a white shirt under a black dress,white stockings, black mary jane shoes and in her arms is an musical box as she plays a beautiful, yet very creepy tune.

Her music somehow captivating him, however as the song ends realization strikes him like a flash of lightning once he sees her ghost as the girl opens her eyes to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes, Luisma realizes that she is an ghost of an abused girl. In fear of the ghost affecting him, Luisma runs out the area and hurries back to town.

As he ran, Luisma could hear the girl following him, just in a casual way. With each time he had checked behind him only to see her still following him, Luisma trips over a small rock, causing him to collapse. As he collects himself, Luisma lets out a small gasp when he sees the girl still there, her eyes full of concern for him. Watching as she approaches him, the girl holds out her hand to help him up. But he quickly scampers back onto his feet and takes off, out of the woods. As he hurries to cross the bridge, Luisa checks behind him to see that she is no longer following him. Releasing a sigh, Luisma turns to start heading home only to find the girl right behind him.

But, the girl gave Luisma a apple for singing a song.

Luisma heard Sophia's voice

'' Luisma get your butt over here!''

This being his first meeting,Luisma all of a sudden felt limp and everything became dark as he faints.

The boy now going limp as a doll in her arms, the girl lifts him so she now holds him. Making certain that no one is watching, the girl leaves the bridge and disappears into the woods, Luisma secured in her arms.


	2. Mari and Luisma Chapter 2

When Luisma opened his eyes, he felt like the world was spinning. He felt about ready to puke, really. But he held it in, his vision swimming as he focused. Four people stared down at him in interest. Three of them, he’d never seen before. One of them…

When he turned to look at the three people behind him, that had forced him to his feet, he was near speechless. Both of the blonde’s arms were completely bone, no skin or muscle to be found. Her clothes seemed to hang off of him, giving Luisma the idea that she was mostly bone underneath. The skin around her face and neck that he could see was decaying as well. He was dressed rather opulently, almost like a priest…The brunette with one eye also had a hole on his cheek that enabled Luisma to see his jaw. She was dressed in a pink victorian era dress that was ragged and torn, also showing evidence of bone and rotting skin. The black haired man was dressed similarly to a chef, but one hand was completely bone, the other slowly rotting.

Luisma shoved past Mari, walking right outside of that bar. He walked out onto a cobblestone street, lined with brightly lit up stores. He looked up, expecting the night sky, but he was met with just pure darkness. Not even a moon to be seen. He started down the street quickly, hoping that no one would think to follow him. Everything was so bright, everyone around him, the skeletons, the decaying corpses, the bugs, the animals…they were so happy. So much more exciting than anyone Ivan had ever met. Were they all really dead? They seemed much more alive than anyone Ivan had known.

But Mari appear behind Luisma.

Luisa thinked '' Oh man, what am i gonna do.Sophia's gonna kill me if i marry a ghost.''


End file.
